Star Trek Mirror Universe - Fuels of Empire
by Apophis155
Summary: Based in a version of the Mirror Universe that was not defeated by the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance, the mighty Terran Empire is on the verge of depleting it's Dilithium Fuel Supply leaving their ships unable to use Warp Drive and their border defenceless.


**Star Trek Mirror Universe:  
The Fuels of Empire**

**Prologue**

Picard sat in his command chair, waiting and watching as _Enterprise_ glided high above the arching blue horizon of the planet below. He listened carefully to the chatter of bridge operations around him, the red hue of the Tactical Alert lights cast deep shadows across his heavily lined face.  
'Approaching target co-ordinates sir.' Came a voice from his right, Michael Eddington, _Enterprises _Tactical Officer. He barely looked away from the planet on the view screen as he gave a slight nod to Riker.  
'Load forward Quantum Torpedoes, bring ventral Phaser Arrays online.' Ordered the First Officer.  
'Weapons primed, target is locked. Ready at your command sir.' Replied Eddington as his fingers flew across the console, inputting the commands.  
'Open a channel to the Colony.' Said Picard.  
The computer chirped confirmation that the channel was open.  
'This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _I.S.S Enterprise_ flagship of Imperial Starfleet. I address the leaders of the slave uprising directly. This is your final chance to see sense and return to the habitation zone. Failure to do so will result in termination of this Colony and its inhabitants. You have Sixty Seconds to signal your surrender or I will authorise use of _Enterprises_ full weapons payload. Decide.' He drew is hand across his throat, a swift gesture understood by the communications officer, who cut the channel.

The next minute dragged by, or it seemed to Picard that it did. The open channel radiated empty white noise over the speakers.  
'That's the sixty seconds sir.' Said Riker, 'What are your orders Captain?'  
'Shame,' muttered Picard, 'We really needed that Dillithium. Fire at Will Mr Eddington.' Without needing further instruction, Eddington's finger pushed down on to the button that they had been itching to press as soon as _Enterprise _had dropped out of Warp. The peaceful blue horizon on the view screen was shattered as several brilliant white flashes flew towards their target, closes followed by a blast of blood red from the Phasers. The landmass below erupted as the warheads found their mark, explosions powerful enough to be observed even from high orbit, without the help of _Enterprises_advanced sensors.  
'Very impressive Mr. Eddington.' Acknowledged Picard, 'I don't think I've ever seen a single torpedo salvo cause that much visible damage.'  
'Thank you sir, I utilized a rich Dillithium vain close to the target co-ordinates, the secondary explosions were a little more – destructive – than I expected.'  
'Your pyrotechnic displays continue to amaze us all Mr. Eddington.' Nodded Riker in the Tactical Officers direction, 'Mr. Thrall, sensor analysis.'  
The young Andorian leant closer to his console as he read the report aloud.  
'Data still coming in sir, but I can confirm that we are no longer registering any life signs within a hundred mile radius of impact. A few scattered signals from the mountains to the North. Total kill count two thousand and rising.'  
'Excellent. All stations secure from Red Alert. Mr. Eddington, lead teams to the surface, bring back the survivors and hold them in custody until we can off load them. Number One, you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room.' Various noises of acknowledgment accompanied the lights returning to their normal color.

A Picard strode across the bridge to the turbolift, the two security officers either side of the door sprung to a stiff Imperial Salute, an open palmed arm extended, just above chest height. The door hissed open, Picard and his body guard stepped in.  
'Deck 8.' Commanded Picard, the lift immediately began to move. Soon enough, the doors hissed open once again. The Captain stepped out, closely followed by the Ensign assigned to his protection, walking behind him everywhere like a shadow. As the pair made their way down the corridor, any officers or crewman they passed leapt out of the way, quickly jumping to a salute. As they reached Picard's office, he turned to the Ensign.  
'Guard the door; I do not want to be disturbed.' Saluting his acknowledgement of his orders, the heavily muscled man turned his back to the door and stood rigidly to attention.

Once inside the calming embrace of his sanctum, he moved to replicator, resting his head against the cool, smooth surface of the control panel, trying to extinguish the fiery ache raging in his head.  
'Earl Grey and a Hypo Spray of Analgesic Forty-Seven.' The replicator complied with a hum of energy. He picked up the Hypo, pushing it against his neck; a cooling feeling immediately overcame his headache. Taking a sip from the hot tea, he sat behind the desk, waving his hand over the monitor control panel, it shone into life.  
'Computer, open a secure channel to Imperial Command, Admiral Hayes.' With a confirming beep, the monitor changed its display to the Imperial Logo, a revolving planet Earth pierced by a dagger. Eventually the channel connected, the Imperial Emblem was replaced by a greying Admiral, a large scar ran down one of his cheeks, while decades of Imperial Military Service showed in his eyes.  
'Report Picard.' He barked.  
'The slave uprising on _Asuras_ Three has been quelled My Lord Admiral. Minimal survivors, who are, as we speak are being transferred to _Enterprise_.'  
'Good, though we really needed that damn Dillithium. Our primary mines in the Taurus System are running dry.'  
'If I may ask sir, what of the battle for Bajor?' For the first time, Hayes met Picard's stare.  
'We've retaken Terrok Nor. Sisko and his people are in the process of controlling the civilian populace of Bajor. We lost the _Tripoli _and the _Victorious_ in the battle to the bloody Cardassian's and _Defiant _had to eject her Warp Core due to battle damage, it blew just above Bajor, the residual EM knocked out most electronics on the surface of the Northern Hemisphere.'  
'Sisko must be thrilled his ships without Warp.'  
'He's not pleased, no, we've dispatched the _Genesis_, _Avenger_ and _Relentless_ to reinforce the sector, but enough about Bajor and Sisko, I have new orders for you Jean-Luc. Now we've lost the mines on _Asuras_, we need to find another world to replenish our Dillithium Stock Pile, or it won't only be Sisko that can't jump to Warp, I'm sending you a flight plan, along its path are several Class M worlds with rich Dillithium deposits, we need you to survey them before we commit any resources to them.' The computer on Picard's desk blipped to acknowledge the receipt of a subspace data burst.  
'By your command Admiral, I'll report back once we have something, Picard out.' The screen went blank. The Captain felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, as he drained the last of his tea, he sensed someone in his peripheral vision. Turning he saw a shadow sitting on his sofa, a shadow that wasn't there when he walked into the room. Instinctively, Picard leapt to his feet, his desk chair flying out behind him. Before his hand could reach the communicator badge on his chest, the shadow spoke;  
'Captain Picard, I think you'll find that most unnecessary, and impossible. All communication in and out of this room has been jammed, including your quaint little Imperial Listening Devices and the Phaser from inside your desk is no longer there.'  
'Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?' yelled Picard, hoping his voice would reach the ever ready Ensign standing just beyond the bulkhead.  
'You'll also find that Ensign McAllister is unable to assist you Jean-Luc, I can call you Jean-Luc can't I?'  
'Who are you!' he demanded again.  
'You have nothing to fear Captain, we are on the same side after all.'  
'Then answer my damned question! Who the bloody hell are you and who do you report to!'

'My name, Jean-Luc, is Luther Sloane. I work for Section 31 and we require your assistance.'

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
